Big Wizard
by Dark Angel Draco Malfoy
Summary: what if a specific game made 2 students from every house to live together under the same roof? DMHP R
1. 1st Chapter

1st Chapter

This was Harry's 7th year back to Hogwarts. Everything seemed to be normal and unusually peaceful. The days were passing by, not worrying him about anything anymore since Voldemort's downfall, which he personally helped to archive. Death-eaters were chased, and closed in Azkaban one by one. Most of the Slytherins, hated him because they had parents closed to Azkaban, because of Harry-Potter-the-boy-who-lived-for-the-1001st-time from the-one-who-must-not-be-named... (Like if they say his name he will rise from the dead and chase them around with a wimp)... But as they were Slytherins, they wouldn't risk it and put their self in danger. They knew very well that the opponent had defeated Voldemort and they wouldn't have a single chance to hurt him. Plus every student of other houses supported Harry and they were chasing him around all the time (really annoying...)

Christmas holydays were coming in a week, and rumors were spread along, about a new muggle game which was going to rule over the Christmas. The winner was going to be awarded with house points and a big amount of money.

"Hermione...! Did I ever told you' that you are the smartest girl in the whole Hogwarts and that I'm waiting for details about the game?"

"Well...if you really want to find out details about the game you shall go and ask someone else or behave and ask with a better way."

"Come on Hermione tell me about it...PLEASE!!!" Harry said putting his hands together like he was praying and giving her a charming smile (Who could resist that smile?)...

Hermione sighed deeply..."O.k. lets see...first of all every house is represent by two 5th to 7th year students, one girl-one boy. The chosen students have to stay in a place without contact to the outside world. Every week one student gets out by voting from outside...of course there will be big screens at every common-room and the great-hall, showing everything goes on in that place. Once you are in using magic is forbidden and your wand will be taken from you before entering." Hermione took a big breath. "I thing that's all for now."

"And how is it called???..."

"Hmmm...I thing its called 'Big Wizard'."..."are you interested in participating?"

"What makes you think such a thing?"

"Because you are asking about details so you are interested and since you are staying here for Christmas holydays..."

"Nuh...I don't think so..."

"Come on Harry that would be fun!!!"

"Then why don't you participate then?"

"Coz I cant miss my extra classes."

"What's up guys?!!?" Ron got in the common-room "I brought forms to fill up for taking part to the game!"

"We are not going to."

Ron's smile fainted and a questioning mood appeared on his face..."We are not?"

"Not Ronald we are NOT." Hermione replied like she was explaining to a 4-year-old kid that eating too many chocolates is really bad.

Ron was standing sad like someone took the food from his mouth.

The door from the girls dorm opened and Ginny got out walking fast. As she passed by Ron, she grabbed a form.

"Thanks Ron I needed one"

"No problem ...were are ya going?"

"Got something to do...'black roses'." The portrait opened and she made her way out of the common-room...

A/N: This is the first chapter (not so long) I hoped you all enjoyed and really-really soon there will be a 2nd bigger, more action, funniest (I hope so...) chapter if ya only REVIEW!!!!!! SOS to the REVIEWS!!!(sorry about any grammar mistakes)

From Greece with love!!!


	2. 2nd Chapter

2nd Chapter

The week passed by with overloaded homework. Professors were trying to drive them crazy with all those lessons. On the other hand, there was feverish excitement, about who were going to be the chosen students.

Saturday was the official day that they all waked up running straight to the great-hall, not for breakfast, but because Dumbledore was going to announce the results..

But...

"I know that all of you are waiting with such anxiousness the announcement for the chosen students because tomorrow is the formal day that the game begins...Alas...I am really sorry that I have to tell you that the players will be placed secretly in the room."

The great-hall got noisy so suddenly. Everyone was upset for about what Dumbledore said...But as suddenly as it started, ended as Dumbledore started talking again.

"To make up to you...you are all aloud to go to Hogsmith for today!!!"

The mood of the students suddenly changed and the day passed making them almost forget about the next day.

It was late at night that Harry realized how exhausted he was, so he said Goodnight to everybody, in the common-room. He made his way up to the boys dormitories, as Ron followed him. Harry put on his pajamas, put off his glasses and said goodnight to Ron as he was closing his bed curtains...

A thin sunlight was passing right throught small opening between his bed curtains and straight in his eyes. He sat back on his bed opened the one curtain and put on his glasses. This was funny to notice but the window near his bed had changed shape.

"I m going crazy..."

He opened the rest of his bed curtains and he noticed that one bed was missing.

"I really need a new pair of glasses..."

He got up and opened Ron's beds curtains "Ron wake up!"...Harry sat next to the boy who was covered with the blanked over his head.

"Five more minutes' mummy..."The boy sneered...

"Do you know why a bed is missing?"...silence..."Come on Ron wake up." Said Harry puling the blanked only to scream...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

The sleeping boy with the platinum hair waked at once and...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

This continued until the other two boys waked up and joined them...

The screaming continued from both 4 boys until...

"Malfoy?...Justin?...and I know you...What are you all doing in my room?" Harry asked in panic.

"YOUR room?...Since when this is your room Potter?" A messy-haired Draco was trying not to show his panic and look angry." And what the hell are YOU doing in MY room?"

Harry forgot that he was wandless, so he run to the table next to his bed that he left it last night to get it...But it wasn't there." O.K. ha-ha really funny now cut this fucking game and give me my wand back."..."NOW"

The other three boys were in a shock too...their wands were missing too.

Finally Justin spoke:

"Guys!!! WE ARE IN THE GAME!"

"FUCK!!! The git is right!" Said Draco.

"WHAT? This can not be happening." Harry said.

"So every one was watching us all along?" The forth boy said.

"SHIT MY HAIR ARE MESSY and I am in my pajamas? And... OH God..."Draco was possessed screaming and running up and down.

In Gryffindor tower...

LAUGHTER 

"Oh my God!!! He did enter the game!!!" said Hermione in a superiors look...."I knew it I knew it...!!!!"

Ron was on the floor laughing, rolling all around and holding his stomach." Did you saw Malfoy's face?" "wahahahahahahahahaha"

A/N: This was the boys POV. Next time there will be the girls POV. Anyone guessing who the 4th boy is, or who the four girls will be? Hmm I hope that **XANDRIA NIRVANA** is pleased with this 2nd chapter thanks for the review!!! Now that I said review, I m expecting from ya all, to press that GO button, and right your ideas anything that you like to say about the story. Or even a** hello** is enough for me!!!!


	3. 3rd Chapter

3rd Chapter

Girls room:

Luna waked up and like it was a usual day she went to the bed beside her and..."Wake up Ginny..." Ginny slightly opened her eyes and saw a blurred Luna...

"I'm dreaming that Luna is beside my bed...How stupid..."

"Ginny wake up we are in the game!!!"

By the time Luna said the last word Ginny's eyes opened wide, she jumped up, and she started shouting "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!!!!" She was jumping up and down on the bed until a flying pillow from nowhere strike her down.

"SHUT IT FREACK!!!!...I m trying to sleep here." Yeah it was Millicent and in a very bad mood Millicent ...

Ginny got up again and run to the last bed...which was the girl from Ravenclaw? As she pulled the blanket like it was her bed the girl with the black straight hair turned Ginny started screaming again but this time Cho's pillow hit her straight in the face making Ginny to shut her mouth.

One hour later...

The laughter stopped outside and all the players were sitting on the sofas in frond of an XXL muggle TV Dumbledore's face appeared on the screen and he patiently wait them to make silence and stop fighting...he waited...he waited...till he thought it was about time to...

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone was stunned by what they had just witnessed and gulped their words.

"Good morning to everybody!!!" He said with a smile. "Now that I managed to have everyone's attention congratulations for you all and I hope that you all be pleased!!!"..."I would like to inform you that cooking, cleaning, washing, etc. is going to be done none the less by your selves. No house-elf's, no spells as hexes are cast on the place and only I am authored to change this...

"We got Potter is the same..." Draco said with a smirk and everyone except Harry was laughing.

"As I was saying you have to share your works starting with Draco cooking for launch today." Now it was Draco that didn't laugh. "Right now you are in a tower in the north part of the castle. There is also a bathroom as big as the prefects one and a swimming pool there is a secret room that when someone will find it I shall say more about it. Any questions?"

Harry was about to ask about what was bothering him from the minute he knew he was chosen but...

"Do I have to stay in the same room with Potter?" Draco said it like it was the simplest question anyone would ask.

"If you don't stop that I will put you in the same bed with Mister Potter." Draco made a disgusted face and muttered under his breath...

"Let me wish you Merry Christmas and now you are able to go to your dormitories and open your presents." Dumbledore clapped his fingers. "and remember this is now your new house, be your selves and have fun until your last second here!!! Big wizard is watching you!!!"

As Dumbledore disappeared from the screen everyone was half way opening their presents. Harry got an every-flavor-bens bag from Ron, a book about transfiguration from Hermione. The next was a Christmas cake and a sweater from Ms. and Mrs. Weasley. He would really need the cake knowing that Draco was going to cook today. Fred and George sent him candy-tricks and the last present was a video camera from...? He read the card; _Merry Christmas Harry! Enjoy your present!!!_

A/N: I was soooo happy to see your reviews that I posted the third chapter. I hope you all enjoy it !

**Harry-Draco-Love: I m glad to know that you like Big Brother and that you liked my story. Thank you very much for your review !**

**SailorSaturnCosmo****: Is this soon enough? Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**Yura-Yumi****: I liked very much your review! I m sorry but I have never heard about that book maybe because I am from Greece. I will search for it!! Thanks!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW IS REALY IMPORTANT FOR ME !!!! Thank you!!!**

**Greek kisses to everyone!!!**


	4. 4th Chapter

Chapter 4

Draco was looking down on Harry' s pile of presents and then turn to his pile…he definably had more than twice as many as Harry's but he also had a package wrapped in crimson paper with a golden ribbon in his presents. He read the card on the box "_To: Draco Malfoy From: Gryffindor" _

"What the hell is this Potter?" Draco sneered.

Harry looked over at the package. "That's a present Malfoy you know when is Christmas time, people are used to exchange gifts …"

"Shut it Potter, you know what I mean."

"How am I suppose to know what's in there, do I look like Trelawney to you?"

"No only the outfit at least you could see the future…"

"Ifit wasn't for Christmas your face would be jam"

"Oh boo-hoo now I m really scared Potter don't hurt me please."

Harry took a deeeeeeeeep breath and mentally hold him self not to jump on Malfoy and punch him senseless.

However Draco was having something else to turn his attention to so he didn't push his luck any farther. He shake the box beside his ear then left it on the floor and kicked it towards the wall. The present hit the wall with a 'thump' and crashed on the floor revealing what was inside.

"Are you POSSESSSED?" Harry's eyes widen in horror.

"No I m protecting my self from 'Gryffindorks' tricks, I know that they would do anything to get rid of me…"

Harry walked over to the open box ."Yeah Malfoy run away from the ugly killer-book!!!" He took the book in his hands and read the title loud: "Basic Cooking' I think you need this…you can burn the kitchen without instructions!"

"Oh Potter you make me laugh so hard that I cant stop!!!" Draco said in a girly icy voice.

"Oh yeah? Well let me try again!" he unpackaged a cloth from the same box and hold it up…it was pink, looked like an apron and in the frond it was written: I LOVE COOKING! Draco was getting really pissed off but still didn't show it. "How lovely it suites you perfectly and since you are cooking launch…"

"Why don't you shove it in your mouth Potter so I can concentrate in opening my presents which unlike yours are bigger and more?"

"Great comeback Malfoy even Ron could do better"…"sorry Ron…"said Harry throwing the cloth in Draco's face.

"Stupid idiot watch the hair…"

* * *

After 2 hours in common sitting room… "Hey guys I m hungry." Cho said 

"Maybe we can order Chinese food!" Harry said sarcastically…Although Cho didn't notice that…

"Good idea Harry-love!" Cho answered in a stupid manner.

"Get real Chang and put your abnormally small brain into work…and if you ever call me that again I ll poison you."

"Hey Potter are you sure you are in the correct dorm? You act like a Slytherin lately…or is that because your little girlfriend dumped you for someone better?"

"Shove it Malfoy and go practice on some eggs."

"Drakie-poo I think Potter is right I m so hungry and I don't take anyone's site but since you are in charge for lunch…"Millicent said while she was playing with Draco's hair.

"Shut up you fat pig and get your hands off my hair. Draco said as he got up and went to the kitchen.

"What's up with him?"

"Michel-love Harry wants to kill me!" Cho jumped up as Michel Corner walked in the common sitting room.

Hey Corner tell your girlfriend to stop calling me Harry-love or else…"

"My "x"-girlfriend you mean…After I caught her at the astronomy tower snoging with Colin I needed to change my ID…"

"I m going to throw up…!" Harry covert his mouth with his hand.

"Hey he is cute and a great kisser…oops…Ron calm down, Colin run!!!!" Ginny was making stupid moves with her hands.

"Suddenly I feel so sick." Harry was holding his stomach.

"Who else did you kissed Chang?" Millicent asked with a smirk.

"My ass" said Draco entering the room again.

"Yours too?" asked Justin

(here goes one awful mental image for Harry…)

"I cant hold on …"Harry was running towards the toilets.

"I wasn't seriously talking…EEWWW Chang you kissed Finch-Fletchley's ASS?" Draco's eyes widen in shock.

"EWWW NO for Merlin's beard" Cho gave Justin a death glare.

"What? I felt a little left out…"

* * *

10 minutes latter... 

"Something smells really nice!" said Loona who had her face stuck in a magazine for the last two hours.

"That's lunch" said Draco proudly.

"I think is the magazine's new style 'aromatic pages'" Loona sniffed the magazine.

A.N: Thanks everyone for reviewing my story PopPrincess17, Tanaqui, lita-2003, preety-lady-serenity, hahaha-evil(sorry evil), Beetsmesherlock13, S. A. Dickon, Padfoot-Marauders-Rule, offers cookies to everyone also I m realy sorry for update so late next chapter you will find out what Draco cooked and also many other happenings…sorry about Cho I don't like her and sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. Luv ya Dear's

Dark Angel


End file.
